lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Valjean
Jean Valjean is the main protagonist of Les Misérables. Novel Jean Valjean was born of a poor peasant family. His parents died when he was very young, leaving him with his older sister to fend for him. Unfortunately, his sister is widowed, having seven children to look after, the eldest being eight and the youngest being one year old. Valjean found work as a tree pruner in Faverolles, the same as his father, earning only a few sous a day. Winter passed. Valjean could not work, and so the family starved. He became a convict, imprisoned for breaking the window pane of Maubert Isabeau, the baker, to steal a loaf of bread to feed his sister's children. He was sent to prison for five years for "burglary at night in an inhabited house". He is paroled from prison 19 years later (after 4 unsuccessful escape attempts added 12 years and fighting back during the second escape attempt added 2 extra years). He entered the galleys in Toulon in 1796 and left in 1815. He encounters the bishop Monsieur Myriel, the bishop of Digne who turns his life around by showing him mercy and encouraging him to become a changed man. While sitting and pondering on what Monsieur Myriel had said, he accidentally puts his foot on a forty-sous piece dropped by a young chimney-sweep named Petit Gervais. Valjean threatens him with his stick when he attempts to rouse Valjean from his reverie and retrieve his piece. He tells a passing priest his name, and the name of the young chimney-sweep, and this allows the police to charge him with armed robbery...a sentence that, if he were caught again, would return him to prison with a death-sentence. Musical Songs Act I *Prologue *At The End Of The Day *Javert's Introduction (2012 film only) *Fantine's Arrest *The Runaway Cart *Javert's Apology (2012 film only) *Who Am I? *Come to Me (Fantine's Death) *The Confrontation *The Well Scene *The Bargain/The Thénardier Waltz of Treachery *Suddenly (2012 film only) *The Robbery/Javert's Intervention *In My Life *The Attack on Rue Plumet *One Day More Act II *Building the Barricade (Upon These Stones) *Night of Anguish *The First Attack *Bring Him Home *The Second Attack (Death of Gavroche) *Dog Eats Dog (The Sewers) *Every Day *Valjean's Confession *Valjean's Death *Finale List of Portrayers Musical * Maurice Barrier – Original French Concept Album, Original Paris stage cast * Colm Wilkinson – Original London cast, Original Broadway cast, 1995: 10th Anniversary concert * Michael Burgess – Original Canadian cast, 10th Anniversary concert (as one of the 17 Valjeans) * Zenon Bester, Krzysztof Stasierowski, Jerzy Jeszke - 1989-2000, Musical Theatre in Gdynia * Robert Marien – 1991 Paris revival, 10th Anniversary concert (as one of the 17 Valjeans) * Sinan Osman – 1997 Florida cast * Takeshi Kaga - Original Japanese Cast, 10th Anniversary concert (as one of the 17 Valjeans), 1994 Japanese Red Cast and 1987-2001 Japanese Tour * Sagae Takita - Original Japanese Cast and 1994 Japanese Blue Cast and 1987-2001 Japanese Tour * Ray Mangion - 2001 Malta tour * Carlos Vittori - 2002 Commissioning Mexicac scene * J. Mark McVey - 2002 West End production * Kiyotaka Imai - 2003 Japanese Violet Cast and 2003-2009 and 2011 Japanese tour * Kazutaka Ishii - 2003 Japanese Light Blue Cast and 2003-2006 Japanese tour * Tetsuya Bessho - 2003 Japanese Green Cast and 2003-2011 Japanese tour * Yuichiro Yamaguchi - 2003 Japanese Orange Cast and 1997-2011 Japanese tour * Alexander Gemignani – 2006 Broadway revival * John Owen-Jones – 2006-2008: Broadway revival * Peter Avsenick, Jason Widdrington – 2008 Vancouver youth production * Gerónimo Rauch – 2010-2011 (Madrid). 2011-2012 (Barcelona) * Ramin Karimloo – 2011-2012: The Queen's Theatre, 2013 Toronto cast * Alfie Boe – 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Gerónimo Rauch – 2012-2013: West End production. * Daniel Koek - Current West End Production * Nicolás Martinelli – 2013-2014 Spain Tour * Cameron Neal - School Edition at the Elgiva theatre * Janusz Kruciński - 2010-2012 Roma Theatre in Warsaw * RGS High Wycombe 2013 School Edition - Jonah Halton * Damian Aleksander - 2010-2012 Roma Theatre in Warsaw * Hugh Jackman – 2012 film * Ramin Karimloo - 2013-2014 Toronto Cast Movies * Maurice Costello – 1909 film * Henry Krauss – 1913 films * William Farnum – 1917 film * Gabriel Gabrio – 1925 film * Harry Baur – 1934 films * Fredric March – 1935 film * Gino Cervi – 1948 film * Michael Rennie – 1952 film * Jean Gabin – 1958 film * Gastone Moschin – 1964 mini-series * Frank Finlay – 1967 mini-series * Georges Géret – 1972 mini-series * Sergio Bustamante – 1973 series * Richard Jordan – 1978 film * Lino Ventura – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Liam Neeson – 1998 film * Gérard Depardieu – 2000 mini-series * Masashi Sugawara - Shōjo Cosette anime 2007 * Hugh Jackman – 2012 film External Links * Jean Valjean's Wikipedia page Gallery Film Valjean article story main.jpg Jeanvaljean.jpg JV2.jpg who_am_I?.jpeg Fantine:valjean.jpeg Suddenly.png The Well Scene.png Who Am I.png Runawaycart.png Whathaveidone.png Onparole.png les-mis-hugh-jackman-2.jpg tumblr_mj38ltbuNk1s6252io11_1280.jpg tumblr_mj3fnikZJE1s6252io1_1280.jpg tumblr_mtszykQTYS1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg 404577021_640.jpg tumblr_inline_muxu92scH71rm09gb.jpg tumblr_mvgkisLtrS1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg|Jean Valjean holding Cosette tumblr_mwrwo7lAP41sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mwvdetWN8I1sdjsjxo2_500.jpg tumblr_muaox1MV0r1sdjsjxo2_500.jpg tumblr_mwm44xObpl1sdjsjxo2_500.jpg tumblr_msu531RTS71sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mr496tZKN41sdjsjxo1_500.jpg Inspector Javert vs. Jean Valjean.jpg Hugh Jackman as Jean Valjean.jpg Les+Miserables+movie+2012+prisoner+jean+valjean+and+guard+javert+.jpeg To see more photos, click here. 1998 Film Les-Miserables-Jean-Valjean-4.jpeg|Liam Neeson as Jean Valjean MV5BMTk2MTY4MDU0NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwODczNDQ3. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg|Valjean speaking with Inspector Javert (Geoffrey Rush) les-miz-02_thumb.jpg|Jean Valjean and Inspector Javert 320.jpg|On the road yJ3Eselw69goo2hWsbSsfI5KQH7.jpg 7j4pvuVXqU.png 15326008764302311070.png les5.png 301Les.Miserables.1998.BR.jpg les-miserables-893289l-imagine.jpg LesMiserables1998-Still4.jpg MV5BMTM2MzA0NzMzOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNjgzNDQ3._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg TsopIGFfOL.png lesmiserables19981080pb.jpg|Valjean and Fantine miserables-1998-09-g.jpg miserables-1998-01-g.jpg liamneeson_18.jpg Musical Colm Wilkinson.jpg Co;m Wilkinson.png is.jpg colm-wilkinson-as-jean-valjean.jpg|Colm Wilkinson as Jean Valjean alfieboe.jpeg|Alfie Boe as Valjean in the 25th Anniversary Concert alfie-boe-as-valjean.jpeg ramin_as_valjean.jpg|Ramin Karimloo as Jean Valjean Ramin and Hadley.jpg januszkrucinskiasjeanvaljean.jpg|Janusz Kruciński as Jean Valjean in the Roma Theatre in Warsaw les-mis-10.2.jpg imagescosval.jpg tumblr_mxuyu8Yx6y1rnqzobo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxtg9mAMYq1rnqzobo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxhlkaifh11rnqzobo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxnjdyX1yv1rnqzobo1_500.jpg hqdefault (1).jpg|Carlos Vittori as Jean Valjean in the Mexican version Lesmisvaljeaninspain.png|Current Jean Valjean in the Spain tour Category:Characters Category:Characters who passed away Category:Characters in the musical Category:Anime Characters